Dia Tetap Akan Pulang Kepadaku
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: fict terinspirasi dari moment akhir-akhir ini yang rame nauzubilah. tapi fict ini ga dianjurkan untuk HH shipper. karna ini jelas Sekai / Hunkai / Uke!Kai / OOC / Kai ngobrol ama Minseok tentang fanwar internal fans EXO. tapi sekali lagi, bukan untuk HH shipper. oke? maap kalau alur kecepetan.


Dia Tetap Akan Pulang Kepadaku

Winter AL story Oneshot collection

ALWAYS HUNKAI!

TIDAK DIANJURKAN UNTUK HUNHAN SHIPPER. JADI YANG MERASA HUNHAN SHIPPER, LEBIH BAIK JAN DIBACA! NTAR NYESEL.

BAGI FLAMERS YANG SUKA BILANG FF HUNKAI ITU SAMPAH, BERARTI ANDA PEMULUNG. HANYA PEMULUNG YANG SUKA NGAIS-NGAIS SAMPAH 'KAN? UDAH TAHU GAK SUKA FF HUNKAI, MASIH DIBUKA. KATANYA MALES BACA FF HUNKAI, KOK BISA NGATAIN FF HUNKAI SAMPAH? PLISDEH KALOK MAU NGEFLAME PAKE LOGIKANYA. ADA JUGA YANG SUKA NGATAIN AUTHOR FF HUNKAI ITU LACUR, LHA TERUS ELU NGAPA LIAT-LIAT DIMARI? SEKALI LAGI, KALO MAU NGEFLAME, LOGIKANYA DIPAKE! JAN BEGO-BEGO AMAT LAH! - BUAT YANG MERASA AJA.

H

U

N

K

A

I

"Woaa~ woaa~"

Baru lima menit hyung tertua itu berkutat dengan komputer milik bersama itu, tiba-tiba memekik nyaring tanpa sebab hingga membuat magnae kedua dalam grup EXO yang tengah asyik dengan PSP-nya di sofa harus terlonjak kaget, bahkan hampir melempar PSP berchasing hitam itu. Pemuda pemilik kulit tan itu mendengus keras ketika layar PSP yang tengah dimainkannya menampilkan tulisan 'game over' yang berarti permainannya mati di tengah jalan. Hell, Kim Jongin dikenal sebagai gamers sejati, dan baru saja dia kalah? Sama sekali bukan gayanya. Salahkan Minseok yang tiba-tiba berteriak nyaring. Memangnya apa yang hyung tertua itu lihat?

"Kenapa sih, Hyung~" Jongin merajuk sambil menatap sedih layar PSP-nya. Mood bermainnya mendadak hilang entah kemana. Padahal dia sudah hampir menang tadi. Akibat kaget jadi salah pencet.

"Hei, Kim bungsu, coba lihat ini," Kata Minseok meminta sang Kim muda itu untuk mendekat padanya agar ikut melihat layar monitor komputer. Dengan raut enggan, pemuda pemilik rambut softbrown itu duduk di samping kakak tertuanya setelah menarik kursi terdekat.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Jongin ogah-ogahan.

"Aku sedang melihat-lihat situs penggemar. Sepertinya diantara mereka sedang terjadi cekcok,"

"Maksudmu war, begitu?" Mata Jongin lalu terfokus pada layar komputer yang menampilkan kumpulan komentar dari para penggemar yang sepertinya tengah berada dalam situasi panas. Adu argumen dengan tidak santai. Saling melempar pendapat dengan memaksa. Adu ejekan mengenai sesuatu yang bahkan menurut Jongin terlalu sepele.

Di khalangan penggemar beredar rumor bahwa magnae EXO baru-baru ini bertemu secara diam-diam dengan mantan member mereka -Luhan- di Jepang. Dan para shipper yang berpihak pada pasangan bubble tea itu menganggap bahwa OTP mereka sedang nge-date. Well, maybe it's true. Tetapi, shipper white coffee sepertinya tidak terima dengan hal itu. Mereka menganggap shipper bubble tea hanya berkhayal dan mengada-ada berdasarkan fakta bahwa Luhan takut naik pesawat alias takut ketinggian, jadi tidak mungkin terbang ke Jepang.

Tapi, dulu ketika Luhan masih bergabung dengan EXO bukankah otomatis ikut melakukan tour ke berbagai negara? Memangnya ketika itu bukan menggunakan pesawat? Lalu Luhan ikut tour EXO naik apa? Kapal laut? Yang benar saja.

Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya ringan dengan ekspresi jengah. Lumayan sedih melihat fans yang masih satu fandom malah beradu ejekan dan beradu kuat antar OTP. Ayolah, semua EXO-L -sebutan fans EXO- bukankah saudara? Kenapa malah berperang memperebutkan hal demikian rupa. Atau, Jongin lebih menganggap ini perang memperebutkan Sehun. Shipper white coffee meyakini bahwa Sehun hanya untuk Kim Jongin. Shipper bubble tea tidak terima dan bersikeras kalau Sehun hanya untuk Luhan berdasarkan fakta bahwa sang OTP sering kode-kodean melalui sosial media. Lalu shipper white coffe tidak mau kalah dengan argumen bahwa OTP mereka tidak perlu melalui kode karna setiap hari bertemu secara langsung.

Rasanya seperti-

"Muahahahaha~" Jongin mendadak tertawa renyah sambil menutup wajahnya yang sepertinya memerah, terbukti dari daun telinganya yang berubah warna. Minseok sampai berjengit, menatap ngeri pada adik bungsu nomor duanya. Jongin tidak gila 'kan?

"Mengapa ini terlihat seperti Sehun dibagi untuk dua istri?" Jongin menahan tawanya.

"Maksudmu?" Minseok menatap takjup. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang adik.

"Ayolah, mereka membuat ini seolah Sehun memiliki dua istri dengan Luhan hyung sebagai istri pertama dan aku istri kedua," Tawa Jongin kembali pecah, "Aku tidak tahu jika imajinasi fans bisa sejauh ini,"

"Kau yang berimajinasi terlalu tinggi. Dua istri apanya!"

Hanya dari ekspresi Minseok saja Jongin sudah tahu apa arti raut sebal sang hyung disebelahnya ini. Sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Luhan -mungkin lebih- Minseok memiliki makna lain. Bahkan Jongin tidak ragu bahwa sang hyung tertua memendam rasa yang lebih kepada mantan anggotanya. Sejenis dengan perasaan rindu mendalam.

"Oke-oke jangan merengut begitu, dong. Aku tahu kau tidak terima," Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya dengan tampang jenaka yang sukses mendapat dengusan keras dari anggota tertua tersebut.

"Sudah diam!" Minseok mencibir. Sementara Jongin nampak menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya sebagai perlindungan diri jikalau Minseok melakukan penyerangan padanya, sambil memasang ekspresi 'keep calm, Man!'

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai perdebatan mereka? Apa kau tidak cemburu?" Tanya Minseok.

Ya, pada faktanya Jongin cukup senang dengan shipper di pihaknya. Itu artinya, para fans white coffee benar-benar menyayangi mereka -Sehun dan Jongin-. Tapi sejujurnya, Jongin akan lebih senang jika shipper dipihaknya bertindak lebih dewasa. Ah, tidak hanya shipper white coffee tetapi seluruh fans EXO. Kalau bisa, mereka saling bertoleransi dan keep calm. Tidak membesar-besarkan masalah. Menjaga kebersamaan. Bukan malah perang antar saudara begini.

Oke, Jongin tahu jika setiap orang memiliki kesukaan dan pendapat yang berbeda. Dan tidak mudah menyatukan fans sebanyak itu menjadi sejalan. Ya, tidak perlu sejalan juga sih. Tetapi, cukup saling mengerti satu sama lain dan menerima setiap pendapat dengan tangan terbuka dan lapang dada. Jongin yakin, tidak akan terjadi war internal begini.

Apakah bisa para fans saling mengerti meski dalam hal yang ringan saja?

"Bagiku tidak masalah Sehun pergi dengan siapa dan menemui siapa. Begini, Hyung, Sehun dan aku setiap hari bersama, maksudku dalam satu grup. Lalu apa masalahnya jika ia menemui Luhan yang bisa dibilang waktu yang mereka habiskan hanya sebentar. Jadi untuk apa cemburu? Toh aku sudah sering bersamanya. Lagipula, kemanapun Sehun akan pergi, ia akan tetap pulang kemari, ke dorm kita. Memang, cemburu adalah bentuk rasa cinta. Tapi, cinta tak harus digambarkan berdasarkan kecemburuan juga, tetapi kepercayaan. Untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari orang lain, bukankah kita harus mulai mempercayainya lebih dahulu? Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya perlu percaya padanya dan menjaga perasaan ini untuknya. Jikalau nanti dia mengkhianatiku, itu bukan salahku sama sekali. Karna aku sudah berusaha mempercayainya. Jika dia benar-benar menyayangiku, maka dia akan menjagaku. Jadi aku tak perlu takut dia akan lari kemana, karna dia akan kembali pada titik semula. Aku menjaga dirinya dengan cara membuatnya nyaman bersamaku, jika dia sudah jatuh dalam kenyamanan yang aku ciptakan, maka aku yakin bahwa dia tak akan lari kemanapun,"

Minseok nampak terdiam dan menatap adiknya dengan tidak percaya. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa, penjelasan yang Jongin berikan sungguh panjang dan menurutnya cukup bijak. Minseok tidak tahu bungsu keluarga Kim ini belajar berpikir rasional darimana, tetapi Minseok menyukai jawaban dan cara penyampaiannya. Jongin nampak tenang dan mampu mengontrol nada bicaranya, tidak terkesan menggebu, tetapi tersirat keyakinan. Sorot mata beningnya terlihat tulus meski pemikirannya sederhana.

Sekarang Minseok tahu mengapa para fans mengelu-elukan bahwa sang eternal magnae ini adalah member yang suka apa adanya. Tidak berakting agar orang lain menyukainya, tetapi Kim Jongin memang memiliki sesuatu yang menarik secara alami, meski Minseok yakin bahwa mungkin kekasih dari Oh Sehun ini justru tidak sadar dengan kelebihannya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Minseok tersenyum, menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jongin dengan hati bangga. Memikirkan bahwa ia bersyukur EXO memiliki karakter orang seperti Jongin. Member yang memang tak suka repot. Ternyata, pemikiran seorang Kim Jongin juga tidak repot.

"Aku tahu mungkin pendapatku ini memang naif dan terlalu sederhana, tapi yang terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah semua itu," Raut wajahnya terlihat polos. Sungguh orang tak akan menyangka bahwa Kim Jongin adalah orang dengan pemikiran simple dan dewasa. Orang ini seperti memiliki kepribadian berbeda antara di depan kamera dan di belakang layar.

"Hm, aku tahu," Minseok hanya menggumam.

Jongin memberikan senyum manisnya. Yang sejujurnya senyum sang main dance ini mampu membuat para fans berfangirling ria. Apalagi jika anak ini sudah menunjukkan seringai andalannya, Minseok yakin jika hati para fans akan langsung melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Senyum Jongin itu seperti alat pacu jantung! Dan Minseok suka dengan senyum Jongin yang tulus ini.

"Aku pulang~" Jongin dan Minseok spontan menoleh ke arah pintu dorm yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang. Menampilkan sesosok tubuh berkulit putih dengan tinggi semampai berbalut jeans dan jaket katun dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Nampak sedang melepas sepatu ketsnya dan menaruhnya dalam rak.

"Kau lihat, Hyung? Kemanapun Sehun pergi, ia akan tetap pulang. Sampai saat ini, hatinya tetap ada padaku," Kata Jongin lirih sambil menatap Sehun yang kini tersenyum kecil padanya sambil merentangkan tangannya, meminta disambut dengan sebuah pelukan dari kekasihnya.

"Selamat datang~" Jongin lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Sehun yang sudah menunggu pelukannya. Ia membalas senyum sang namja pale dan memeluknya hangat.

"Di luar dingin," Keluh Sehun dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Mencoba menarik perhatian sang kekasih. Katakanlah dia manta, karna ya... fakta bahwa ia adalah anggota termuda dalam grup tidak memungkiri bahwa ia akan menjadi sosok yang manja. Tapi, jika ditelisik lebih dalam, Kim Jongin lah yang lebih terlihat sebagai magnae asli.

"Aku hangat," Jawab Jongin lalu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi kurus Sehun. Sehun akan selalu senang jika sang kekasih sudah memperhatikannya begini walau dalam skala kecil. Perhatian Jongin adalah hal yang disukainya.

Sehun tertawa, menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin dipipinya dan mengecup telapak salah satunya. Minseok yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menemukan kebenaran dari kata-kata Jongin tadi bahwa, hati Sehun masih ada pada Jongin dan Sehun akan tetap pulang kepadanya. Tidak peduli kemana Sehun akan pergi atau menemui siapa, ia akan kembali pada Kim Jongin.

Minseok lalu berbalik, kembali menatap layar monitor. Tangannya bergerak memegang mouse dan mengklik option close tab. Tanpa disadarinya, senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum miris. Matanya menerawang dengan segaris luka.

"Sehun selalu kembali kepadamu. Tetapi 'dia' tidak pulang kepadaku. Aku merasa... 'dia' semakin jauh saja," Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia memejamkan mata sebentar. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak. Sebelum ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan yang mendadak berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Tidak ada niat untuk menengok kembali pada kedua adiknya yang tengah ber-lovey dovey. Itu hanya akan membuatnya iri. Iri karna ia tidak bisa mesra lagi seperti itu pada orang yang dirindukannya. Yang bisa Minseok lakukan hanya menerima.

Sehun membalikkan badan Jongin agar memunggunginya. Lalu ia memeluknya dari belakang dengan menyandarkan dagunya pada sebelah bahu Jongin. Mulai berjalan dengan langkah yang sama menuju kamar mereka.

"Ngobrol apa dengan Minseok hyung?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada bahu Jongin.

"Hanya ngobrol biasa, tentang aku, kau, dan hyung nomor dua,"

"Aku? Ada apa denganku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih. Hanya membicarakan masalah di khalangan penggemar yang menyangkut kita dan Luhan hyung,"

"Luhan hyung, ya? Apa... Minseok hyung baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak yakin," Jawab Jongin ragu sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Kita beruntung karna kita tetap bersama-sama," Setelah melepas pelukan, mereka lalu berbaring dengan lengan Sehun sebagai bantalan kepala Jongin.

"Aku mensyukuri hal itu," Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kekasih. Sementara bungsu Oh itu memeluk Jongin didadanya dengan sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya seraya mengeratkan pelukan. Sementara Jongin mulai menguap. Sehun tersenyum kecil, rupanya kekasihnya sudah mengantuk.

"Jaljayo, mimpikan aku, ya.." kata Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kepala Jongin sayang.

"Tidak perlu memimpikanmu, karna kau ada disini bersamaku. Kau adalah kenyataan, bukan sebatas mimpi," Jawab Jongin dengan suara berat dan mata yang mulai menutup.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil, lalu merunduk dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening pemuda tan dalam rengkuhannya dan mulai ikut memejamkan mata.

E

N

D

Udah saya peringatin ff ini bukan untuk hunhan shipper. Bukan mau nyinggung, tapi emang ff ini ga dianjurkan buat hunhan shipper. Karna jelas tulisannya hunkai-_- ada juga flamers edan yang udah diperingatin tapi tetep aja baca dan berujung review ngebash gaje. Lah jelas2 ini hunkai, masih aja dibuka. Kalo bukan orang buta, ga ada tuh yg kek gitu.

Situ ngebash, saya ngedrum/? ntar deh...

Waktu itu ada salah satu readers yang nanya 'pale itu apa', pale itu pucat. Kulit pale itu kulit pucat. Oke? 


End file.
